Chapter14. Aftermath
by Jolteon998
Summary: Posibly the end of Jolteon due to his fight with Robotnik.


Last time the freedom fighters had found a very deadly mineral called destructonium   
(named by Robotnik of course) This mineral is like diamond and when melted can become   
impenetrable armor so the freedom fighters assembled a strike force consisting of Tails,   
Sally, Sonic, Hershey and Jolteon to take out the mine and destroy the Destructonium. When   
they arrived at the mine Robotnik had managed to mine enough of the mineral to cover one   
huge robot and his shuttle. Sonic tried to attack Robotnik but of course failed but Jolteon  
discovered that the destructonium doesn't conduct electricity but does however allow   
electro-magnetic Radiation to pass through it. So Jolteon generated enough electricity to   
make an Electro-magnetic pulse (a blast that causes any electrical circuit to overload).   
After the blast the team discovered that Jolteon was passed out and possibly badly injured.  
And now the conclusion.  
  
Aftermath  
  
  
"Where is HE?!!" Hershey said as she held Jolteon's hand. "He's looking over the   
x-ray's he'll be back soon. So stay calm" Sally said to Hershey hoping to calm her.   
  
A few minutes pass, then a nurse comes in. "What's the matter with Jolteon?" Sonic   
asked immediately. "He want's to talk with all of you in his office" the nurse said. Hershey  
Sally Sonic Bunnie Tails and Rotor gather into Dr. Quack's office. Immediately Hershey   
kneels infront of Dr.Quack's desk. "Is Jolteon going to be all right Doctor?" Hershey   
quickly asked. Dr. Quack got up and walked over to the X-ray's he was studying of Jolteon.   
"There are a few things we can't figure out" Dr. Quack said. "What are they?" Tail's asked   
the doctor. "Well..." Dr. Quack started. " One, He doesn't have blood he has some form of   
what we believe is electrolyte flowing through his body and we don't know on how he lives   
by this. Two, he has no heart but he does have a light that pulsates that pushes the   
"electrolyte" through his body. Three, there is something that seems to be "smothering"   
the light". "What are the things smothering Jolteon's light?" Sonic asked. Dr. Quack started  
to explain "Well we believe i..". "NEVERMIND WHAT IT IS! HOW DO WE HELP JOLTEON?!!" Hershey  
angrily shouted to the Doctor. "Well we have one procedure" Dr. Quack started. "We open up   
Jolteon and we use a titanium rod to keep the two...things from crushing his "light"". "Do   
it!!!" Hershey sharply snapped. "Unfortunately we can't" Dr. Quack said unhappily. Hershey   
garbed Dr. Quack's lab coat and pulled him towards her. "WHY?!!". "Jolteon's "electrolyte"   
has a strange substance we can't find so we can't hook him up to some extra electrolyte   
when it is finished. Also because he has lost some much pressure throughout his body by   
the time we get in there he will have practically no electrolyte to live". So what are you   
saying Doctor??" Hershey asked in a worried tone. "I'm sorry but we can't help Jolteon"   
Dr.Quack said unhappily. "Yes you can! You just said there was a way to HELP him!" Hershey   
snapped back. "It's just to dangerous" Dr Quack replied. "Now calm down Hershey" Sally said  
in a comforting tone. "NO!! I won't calm down!". "All those times when we were in trouble   
who was there to help us in any way? Jolteon! He risked his life more times to protect you  
and Sonic both, Sally!!". "You heard what the Doctor said Hersh he can't help him and we   
know your angry.."Sonic tried to calm down Hershey. "Angry!!? Of course I'm angry! All those  
times he helped us when we were down and the second he needs help no one will do anything!  
What kind of friends are you?!!!" Hershey said as she stormed back to Jolteon's room.   
  
A few hours later...  
"Come on Hershey we have to take you home. Visiting hours are over" Sally said as   
she lifted Hershey up. "But this might be the last time I see him" Hershey said crying. "No  
more dashing off to save everyone (sob) No more electrical blasts...". "Wait a minute!"   
Hershey yelled. "What?" Sally asked.   
(Flashback)   
  
"Jolte..." Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Jolteon who   
said "Remember I need 30 Megawatts of electricity to live" Jolteon said. (End Flashback)  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!!" Hershey shouted. "Got what?" Rotor asked. "No time to explain. But  
Rotor!! I need you to boost up the calipers energy so that it can send at least 30   
megawatts of electricity through them." Hershey asked Rotor. "What do..." Rotor started.   
"No time just do IT!!!" Hershey said.  
  
Thirty minutes later. "I did it!, it's alittle crude but it will give out 30   
megawatts of electricity. And I made these gloves so u could handle it. But what ar..."Rotor  
was interrupted but Hershey. "He's Fading just give them to me!!". Hershey took the   
calipers and placed some gel on Jolteon then yelled "CLEAR!!!".   
SHAKOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
The entire room was engulfed in a blinding light as the electricity hit Jolteon he didn't   
even flinch. After the steam cleared Jolteon wasn't moving and all the monitoring devices   
were unhooked just in case of feedback. They looked at Jolteon who had small blue bolts of   
electricity crawling all over him. A few short minutes after the electricity seemed to   
penetrate him they reattached the monitors back on to him which showed that his vital signs  
have become.....Stable. "YOU DID IT HERSHEY!!!" Sonic yelled. "How did you know it would   
work?" Sally asked in a happy tone. "I just remembered what he said before this happened   
that he needed thirty megawatts of electricity to live" Hershey said in relief. "We have to  
take a look at this!" Dr. Quack said in an astonished tone.   
  
An hour later. The doctor came back with Jolteon on a gurney. "Well what did your   
test prove?" Rotor asked. "The bags that I told you about have seemed to stop crushing the   
light and have started to move back to there original places. And the light has become more  
brighter and bigger also to large beams of electricity have started to keep the bags in  
place and also pump electricity in them at the same time. I say he'd be back to normal in   
a day and a half." Dr. Quack concluded. "YESS!!" the rest of the group shouted.   
  
Two days later. "UNNNGHHH..." Jolteon groaned as he raised his head and shoke it   
slightly. "I got a splitting headache ungh!". He looked down at his chest to see Hershey  
resting her head beside his chest. He smiled and started to stroke her head. "Huh?" Hershey  
said as she awoke and looked at Jolteon to see him looking at her and smiling. "Jolteon   
your awake!!" She said. "Yes, and I bet I'm awake because of you. I love you Hershey."   
Jolteon said happily. "And I love you too Jolteon" Hershey replied happily. The two brought  
their faces together and kissed eachother and held eachother tight.  
  
Hooray!!! It looked that it was the end for Jolteon until his wonderful girlfriend saved   
his life so lets let our heroes rest......   
  
  
.....For a while.  
  



End file.
